


Yang chooses SVM3 over sex. With two men. At the same time.

by Standuser64



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Standuser64/pseuds/Standuser64
Summary: Yang, Nora and Weiss head off to a game store to pick up the latest MVC fighting game. Only Nora and Weiss arrived there first, while Yang appeared last and not looking happy. She has a story to tell, lucky for Nora she brought a camera.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorenoX25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorenoX25/gifts).



> This comes from one of the early SBFP fandom videos, back when the channel was barely starting. With the first appearence of Woolie.
> 
> It's called Woolie choose's MVC3 over sex. With two women. At the same time.
> 
> Got heavily inspired by MorenoX25 SuperBestRWBYcast stories and Hieropink's RWBY/SBFP videos.

This morning Weiss, Yang and Nora were getting ready for the midnight release of Stunner vs Mocpac 3. A very successful and highly entertaining fighting game series, that was popular across Remnant. The cast of characters for each game comes from Stunner superhero comic's and Mocpac's successful line of videogames they made and released over the years.

Yang had been a huge fan of the series ever since her Uncle Qrow introduced it to her while they were going through some of his old stuff. Yang was a real big fan of how it wasn't a basic single fighter vs single fighter game. SVP introduced a tag team method of sorts where you can jump between two different character's. So when Yang heard that they were making a new one, she instantly pre-ordered her copy.

Weiss got into the series with SVP2 where now you can have a team of 3 instead of 2, and the cast of character's had tripled since the last installment. Winter had sent her SVP2 when she found some of her subordinates playing this game rather than fulfilling their military duties. Weiss scoffed at the idea of playing video games, but some day's she was so stressed out after listening to her father, or just sword practice she needed to unwind. And she really admired the art style and soundtrack on SVP2, and was blown away by the amount of team combinations you could try.

And lastly, Nora had heard about this game series through other people like Yang and Weiss. Nora was into fighter's like Bloodsport and Alley Brawler, but she never had a chance to play this series because she was busy playing other fighter's. So she was excited to get her hand's on a new fighter she had never played before.

After their usual day at Beacon the three girl's got ready for the midnight release so they could get their copies first before they all ran out. Weiss and Nora left first, and Yang told them through text that she would catch up with them after she helped Ruby real fast with her studies.

Hour's later Nora and Weiss were in Gamebuster store along with a few other people waiting for the midnight copies to officially be ready for sale. Suddenly they heard the front door and saw Yang finally enter looking pissed and sad about something.

Weiss and Nora went over to her and asked her what was wrong, Yang cleared her throat and told them what had happened to her on her way to the store. What she told them made Nora and Weiss hysterical, so much it had gained the attention of the other patron's in the store and asked for her to repeat her story. After many plea's Yang told them the story as well. Everybody was busting a gut over this, so much that it reminded Nora of something! She instantly pulled out a video camera from her pouch she carried around her belt and hit record.....

"OK this has become a video, Yang you wanna tell us what you just did!?" Nora instantly asked, making Yang a little shy of the camera and shyly trying to avoid the camera.

"I don't wanna tell anybody, anything." Yang replied trying to not tell the story again. " Weiss, will you, will you tell us what Yang just did?" Nora turned around with the camera to ask Weiss, who was finally calming down from the story. "I don't think I can give it justice, but Yang can, can you?" Weiss lazily answering, wanting Yang to tell the story.

"Yang tell us the sad story." Nora asking again to Yang while getting the camera focused on her. "Not for the third time Nora, really?" Yang groaned but knowing that Nora wasn't gonna stop asking.

She took a deep breath to calm and prepare herself, and was ready to tell her embarrassing story for the third time.

"OK look, OK fucking...on the way over here from Beacon's dorm's, to the midnight launch of SVP3, it's heart's day today. So after I helped Ruby out with her homework and was on my way here. I just happened to bump into these two, extremely, hot, bisexual guy's. That were coming from a heart's date, and they found me cute. And they were hitting on me, and it was really cool and awesome. And we were chatting it up for a while and I realized at some point that I needed to get over here and pick up my copy before they have none left."

And it was at this moment Nora noticed Yang's hair was glowing slightly.

"And immediately when I got up from the chair and left I hated myself forever." Yang finished while grinding her teeth. "Forever ever?" Nora asked, "Forever ever, ever." Yang repeated.

"And that's how I'm here now. And well, just fuck you. and all of you who's watching this video just fuck all of you forever, I'm gonna go kill myself." Yang said in a very emotionless tone looking slightly angry now.

Nora turned the camera around and pointed it at herself.

"Alright, awesome! Thank's girl's, and also this might be the last time you see Yang, Bye!" Nora declared, while Yang slowly peeked in so she could be in Nora's shoot still looking mad.

And so the girl's got their copies and Yang hoped that she would forget the time she could have been apart of a Yang-Bang.


End file.
